Ticklish
by relyss0
Summary: Play fighting, tickling, and lions. Fluff, unbetae'd.


Quick authors notes : they are older in this. I leave it up to your imagination as to how old the are. Unbetae'd, this was a spur of the moment. Plot bunnies come and visit you when you least expect it.

* * *

Sakura was finishing up healing Naruto after a vigorous training session. She was sitting on a make shift bench made up of old wood logs while he was sitting quietly between her thighs. Their old training grounds were under heavy remodeling after so many years of use and also because of her chakra enhanced punches. They were currently using one of the newest remodels… but not before a stern warning from Tsunade. Sai, Kakashi and Yamato had all been called on different missions each for a couple of days. The two friends had decided to train anyway.

Their friendship had changed a lot over the years. Failed rescue missions and a war took a toll on them, but also strengthened the bond that held them firmly together. But it had also confused the hell out of them. While he had been sure of his feelings, she had been on a roller coaster of emotions.

Also, he sure had filled up and matured during his adventures with the perverted Sannin. She didn't know what he was to her anymore.

He had hit his head pretty hard after being unable to fully deflect one of her inhuman punches. He had seen stars, but his pride kept him from backing down. She might be the apprentice of the Hokage, but he was the future Hokage.

Sakura couldn't believe that this "idiot" had been finally, and officially, made successor to her master. After all he had been through for the sake of the village, his devotion had been rewarded. His dream was coming true! Not for another couple of years, but he seemed quite content.

The healing had been quick and easy, thanks to Naruto's well-known tenant's influence. She had been done for a while, and there she was pretending to be working on his injuries. All that to enjoy the feel of his silky blond strands. His hair had gotten longer, just really a wild mess being held up by his hitai-ate. On an impulse, she discarded the head band of his head so she could have better "access".

He had sensed the moment she was done, but had been quite content to just let her continue her soft ministrations. He felt totally at ease with her. He hadn't proclaimed his love for her for quite a long time, but his feelings were still very present and very real.

"So.. you like my hair, huh?" He suddenly said, breaking the comforting silence. She stilled for a few moments. Knowing she had been caught, her cheeks took on a faint red coloring.

"Hmm… yeah. It has gotten longer."

"Hm hmm." Feeling too relaxed to actually use words.

"Makes you look… wild." He looked up, sporting an amused look, forcing her to let go of his golden locks.

"Wild?"

"Yeah. You know… Kinda like a lion. With your cheek marks and all…" She added with a quirk of her lips.

"Like a lion, huh?"

He turned more fully to her. His expression had turned from amused to mischievous. This sudden change alerted her he was planning something, so she started backing up and away, using her hands and feet.

"Uh… yes?" He continued advancing on her, like he was stalking a prey.

"RAWR! Get back here! The king of the jungle wants to play!"

She began laughing, not knowing where this had come from.

"Nope!" She let out, full of mirth. She quickly turned her body so it was facing the ground and tried to rise up to her feet to escape the big and mighty king.

He easily caught her, dragging her back down by her legs, twisting her at the same time so she'd face him instead. Hands firmly planted on the ground and growling, mischievousness never leaving his eyes.

"Do you dare defy the mighty king?"

"Hmm… Na-Naruto.. That look usually means… Just… please d-"

"RAAWR! NEVER DEFY THE KING! BELIEVE IT!"

And then the tickling began.

He had learned on a mission that Sakura was a very ticklish person. Being in a cave, in close quarters, with their wet upper body clothing drying just a little ways from them, the two teammates huddled close to make sure they'd at least keep some of their body warmth while the fire was burning brightly before them. He had moved his hand to grab something from his pack when he grazed her stomach. A gasp and she was suddenly laughing while curling her body up to form a small ball.

He had promptly stored this information away to use it.

Until now.

He was attacking mercilessly her stomach with his left hand, while she was struggling to breathe and talk at the same time.

"DON'T! Hahaha… Naruto! Please!"

After a few moments, the tickling died down.

"Never." He said. She was still chuckling.

Their movements had brought their faces close together. He could see the freckles on her nose and the many shades of green her eyes were displaying. They were also showing affection.

Her clothing was now askew. Her shirt, he had pushed up to have better access, while her shorts had ridden down in her attempts of getting away from the "lion king", showing some serious side panty action. Her hand was lying limply beside her head. She looked completely relaxed and at ease with the moment they had shared. That made her even more beautiful in his eye, if that was even possible.

"Sakura."

"Uh?"

Closing his eyes, he swooped in and claimed her lips. She was surprised, but not put off. She finally smiled, finally accepted her feelings and responded to his kiss.

Feeling her smile and response, he knew he had just very probably fulfilled his second most cherished dream.

* * *

So, yeah. This was brought on by a heavy case of procrastination, IMGUR and a cute but very insistent plot bunny. Saw some fan pic of Rachel and Quinn from Glee (I don't know who drew it but it's really cute) and this thing popped up in my mind. Wrote it in an evening, waited the next day to review it and voilà!


End file.
